


dangerous liaisons, or: why tony stark doesnt trust pretty women, a case study

by anissa_qiaolian



Series: Explicit May drabbles [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 08:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20927327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anissa_qiaolian/pseuds/anissa_qiaolian





	dangerous liaisons, or: why tony stark doesnt trust pretty women, a case study

Tony didn’t trust pretty women.

In his experience they were always crafty, never without motive and – more often than not – they were spies.

He should have sniffed her out from the beginning.

The way she tried too hard to be pretty, delicate, putty placed in his lap too coincidentally to play with. Her shoulder blades were too toned when his lips pressed against them. Thighs too thick and strong hitched underneath his hips. Painted mouth indulgent enough along his cock, swallowing his seed with just enough enthusiasm to let him know she did enjoy this, but not enough to compromise herself on a mission.

He fucked her just enough to make her forget her own name (she didn’t need to remember that anyway. He was 99 percent sure the name she gave the guard out front was a fake)

The only authentic thing about her was that she didn’t talk much, except during sex. When his cock hit that spot inside her _just right, _she would arch her back and scream. He cradled her sharp neck tenderly, offering himself on an alter for the woman who enjoyed their sex, but not enough to give up her mission for SHIELD.


End file.
